Security and privacy of mobile devices has become a growing concern for consumers. Although protecting data generated by a user has been important, of particular interest is protecting audio data, i.e., of a conversation of the user. Conventionally, microphones can be activated without knowledge of the user, and sensitive data can be compromised as encryption algorithms are executed physically, electrically, or algorithmically far from an audio source of such data. In this regard, conventional audio technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.